1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to differential pressure transducers, and more particularly to high temperature duplex pressure transducers.
2. Description of Related Art
Differential pressure measurements can be accomplished by a differential pressure transducer which provides an output that is the difference between two pressures. In the case of the absolute pressure transducer, the output is truly indicative of monitored pressure, e.g. relative to a vacuum. A duplex differential pressure transducer traditionally has two separate absolute pressure capsules to measure differential pressure across a medium such as, for example, an oil filter. The monitored absolute pressure output from each pressure capsule is compared to determine the pressure difference between an inlet side and an outlet side of the oil filter.
Generally, traditional duplex pressure transducers must meet certain accuracy and size requirements. Larger pressure capsules increase pressure measurement accuracy. But, on the other hand, duplex pressure transducers are generally found in confined areas where space and clearance are critical, making dimension requirements and size high priority considerations. Duplex pressure transducers generally house the pressure capsules in a side-by-side horizontal arrangement.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for duplex pressure transducers that allow for improved accuracy while still conforming to envelope size restrictions. There also remains a need in the art for such duplex pressure transducers that are easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.